The invention is useful in the treatment of hollow cylindrical metal cans having opposing ends, one of which is open and the other of which is closed, and especially in the cleaning, i.e. washing, rinsing and drying, of such cans.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 797,298 and 3,952,698 are typical of the many patents relating to apparatuses which utilize conveyors for supporting a number of cans as they are being treated. Such apparatuses are generally bulky and are confronted with the problem that occasionally cans topple over and become disoriented on the conveyor resulting in non-uniform treatment of the cans.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,302,655 and 3,861,409 are directed to apparatuses which employ mechanisms for rotating the cans about a horizontal axis, or in a vertical plane for treatment. It can be appreciated that liquid, used in the washing and rinsing of cans in such apparatuses, will remain in a can until the can passes through the vertically uppermost cycle of rotation. This is not the most desireable situation. The invention is directed to a different type of can treating apparatus in which the aforementioned problems are eliminated or substantially reduced.
Briefly stated, the invention is in an apparatus which is used in the treatment of hollow cylindrical containers or cans having a pair of opposing ends, one of which is open and the other of which is closed. The apparatus comprises at least one pair of cylindrical drums which are rotatable about vertically disposed, parallel axes. Means are provided for holding a number of containers, successively brought to one of the pair of cylindrical drums, adjacent the outer periphery in circumferential spaced horizontal alignment and in radially oriented relation to the rotational axes of the drums. Means are supplied for successively transferring the radially oriented containers from one drum to the other, when the containers on the one drum are rotated to a predetermined position adjacent the other drum. Means disposed exteriorly of each of the drums, are utilized for contacting the containers with fluid, under pressure, used in the treatment of the containers.